


Haha Peppa Pig Fanfic go brrr-

by M0nk33_bun5



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Wtf is the meaning of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0nk33_bun5/pseuds/M0nk33_bun5
Relationships: Peppa Pig/Suzy Sheep (Peppa Pig), Peppa Pig/Zoe Zebra (Peppa Pig)
Comments: 1





	Haha Peppa Pig Fanfic go brrr-

It was a very sunny afternoon. Peppa was beating the shit outta Pedro because all the muddy puddles were dry and because she hates him. 

“Sksksksks this is so fun.” Peppa said as her girlfriends Zoey and Suzy came by and started whipping him with their Gucci belts.

Pedro freaking dies but Madame Gazelle doesn’t give a sh1t cuz she hates him too but didn’t want to be arrested for child neglect. Everyone hates Pedro. Pedro serves no purpose in life.

Then they all decided to f7cking cremate him with all their roasts.


End file.
